


Echo Flowers

by Kamary



Series: The Jersey Devil [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi, Other, Weddings, Years Later, polymory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster weddings were strange. You don’t know how they originally went, in the times before monster ventured underground, but monsters were nothing but adaptable. Echo flowers became a vital part of any wedding. Betrothed monsters were to travel to Waterfall and whisper their vows into the echo flowers the day before they were to get married. If the message was gone after the vows were exchanged for real, then the wedding was binding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so wrong. I hurt my wrist, so typing has been hard. The final fic will be up a few hours after this one.

It was a surprise to nobody that the moment that Toriel found out how you three got engaged (universally known at the worst proposal of all times) that she decided that the wedding would be planned by her. Nobody really argued. None of you grew up with the desire to plan the perfect wedding. You had other things to worry about (getting enough food to eat, not angering your parents, being the perfect little princeling). As such, nobody really felt the urge to step in.

The preparation went by in a blur for the three of you. It was like it was a different life. Some days Toriel would just show up and tell you it was time to pick out the cake or to pick out your wedding outfits. You have to give her some credit, she does let you have some agency. The three of you pick out your own outfits and you get to pick out the cake together. It’s just that she dictates the schedule and how that actual wedding would go. You’re pleased to see it was closer to a monster wedding than a human one.

Monster weddings were strange. You don’t know how they originally went, in the times before monster ventured underground, but monsters were nothing but adaptable. Echo flowers became a vital part of any wedding. Betrothed monsters were to travel to Waterfall and whisper their vows into the echo flowers the day before they were to get married. If the message was gone after the vows were exchanged for real, then the wedding was binding.

You had agreed with Toriel. You wanted this to be a part of your wedding. In the end, it resulted in a whole wedding party having to hike up Mt. Ebott and camp in front of the area where you had left the underground. It was weird going back there. Monsters did from time to time, and some of the older ones decided it was best to continue living here, but it was awfully quiet underground now.

Still, you made your journey underground and whispered your vows to the echo flowers last night. It was an exhausting process and you pretty much fell into bed right after. You were lucky that, though Toriel was pretty traditional, she didn’t try to separate you from Asriel and Chara. You don’t think you’d be able to handle that.

The morning of the wedding came as a whirl. In a matter of an hour, you were dressed and readied for the ceremony. It was sort of like the type of wedding you grew up hearing about. Of course some adjustments had to be made because there were three of you. Asriel went down the aisle first, followed by Chara. You brought up the rear, echoing the order you came into the underground.

You could almost feel the excitement coming off of everyone. You wished you could have invited a few of your human friends, but only monsters were invited. Humans were not to enter the underground. Even if they were, you wouldn’t invite them because of Chara. Still, you were happy with this crowd. It was pretty big. Toriel insisted that her babies had a big wedding.

You were so nervous you could barely walk straight, that and the fact it was really hot in this suit. Both Asriel and Chara went with more traditional garbs, but you insisted on a suit to show your connection to humanity. Well, at least there was no chance of tripping on your robes. From the laughter you heard earlier, you think that Chara might have done so. You told them to go with the short dress instead.

Arriving at the end of the aisle, you gave your two datefriends, soon to be spouses, a smile. You felt more calm, with the two of them here with you. The only other purse up here was Asgore. As both your father (or rather all of your fathers) and the king of all monsters, he had the right to officiate this wedding. To be honest, he was the only person who looked more nervous than the three of you.

“M-monsters gathered here today,” he began. You internally flinched. He had never been the best at speeches. “I, Asgore, King of All Monsters, am here to bind this union between these tw-three young people. They have made their long journey down to the echo flowers and spoken their vows. Should the flowers have lost the vows by the time they reach them again, they will be considered binding.”

You felt a hand groping for yours and gladly took it. Given where you were standing, it was no doubt Asriel. You were on the far right, and Chara was on the far left. You wonder if Chara is holding their hand now too.

“Now, I ask these three young people, my beloved children-“ he really couldn’t help himself from adding that “-To recite those vows now.”

You’d already agreed on the order, but Chra was still nervous, it took them a moment to actually get up the nerve to say anything.

“Well, I guess I promise I won’t stab anyone as long as I’m with you two?” A small chuckle sounded through the audience, but you pretty sure that was honestly how they felt. “I promise to try and get better when I’m with you two, to be someone you deserve. And to try my best to contribute. I know I can’t do much now, but I want to be someone you can be proud of.”

You would kiss them if you weren’t bound by tradition not to. Not yet at least. You could wait. You were next anyway.

“I… I’ve always run away from things, but since I came to know you two, I feel comfortable. I promise, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to do everything I can to hold out for a long life, one as long as yours. I promise to try my very best to stay by your sides. I want to make you happy.”

A knot in your stomach came undone. It was short, but sweet, and contained all your feelings on the matter. Last up was Asriel. You felt him squeeze your hand even harder. He looked back and forth to the two of you for a moment before he began.

“Frisk, Chara… I love you both so much. I wish I could say how much, but there aren’t enough words. I want to spend every day with you, and I’ll try to. I never want my feeling for you to run dry, and I’ll tell you them, over and over, every day. I want to make you feel loved.”

You honestly had never felt more loved. None of you know how to write vows, and it was the only thing that Toriel didn’t help you with. They were all a little sloppy, but honest. That meant more to you than polished, beautiful words ever would. You felt like you were going to cry. Monster weddings were short in the actual ceremony portion, and you were glad of that.

“With the vows exchanged, you made now nose nuzzle the prince.”

“Wait, what?”

Asriel was cut off by you and Chara pressing your noses to the side of their snout. Kissing was awkward with someone with a snout, and it wasn’t something three people could do at the same time. You’d asked Asgore early to substitute in nose nuzzling instead, and this was good. You pressed a small kiss to Asriel’s cheek when you were done. As soon as you had done that, you ducked under Asriel’s chin and gave one to Chara as well.

“Now.” Toriel stepped onto the raised platform the ceremony was taking place on, raising her voice to get the attention of the excited crowd. “Please get into a double file line so we may begin our journey to the Underground to confirm the vows.”

Oh, that was right. You were still worried about that one last thing. It was honestly terrifying. This could all be for waste if the flowers still had the vows recorded. You were afraid of that. You took Asriel and Chara’s hands, breaking Toriel’s double file rule, on the way down. For some reason, neither of them seemed nervous, and you didn’t know why.

You were silent through most of the journey. Others talked. Chara and Asriel talked, but you were silent. It was a long journey, and you even had to stop for snacks. It would be quicker to make the journey by yourself, but the whole wedding party had to be witnesses. The underground had been shifted some, but it really wasn’t built for a mass migration.

Eventually you arrived at the Wishing Room, the place where you had recorded your vows on the echo flowers. With few monsters to keep them in check, echo flowers had spouted up everywhere. Most likely, half of these flowers would have your vows on them. Even worse, if one still do, your wedding would be void, or at least you heard it would be.

“Frisk?” Asriel whispered. “Are you feeling alright?”

You shook your head. “I’m worried. They’ll probably still be there, our voices, and if they are…”

“Don’t worry about it, Frisky Business.” Chara nudged your shoulder affectionately. “Mom isn’t going to let her whole ceremony go to waste. Monsters are good at adaption, but who says that they’re honest?”

You raise a brow quizzically, but now isn’t the time for that. You have a job to do. With shaking hands, you gently touch the echo flower you had recorded your vows into, activating it.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE WANDERING AROUND DOWN HERE FOR NO REASON WHAT SO EVER!”

“Stop being so suspicious! We’re just a couple of friend’s wandering around down here.”

“BUT UNDYNE…”

“Shh!”

Your breath catches in your throat. There was no reason for Papyrus and Undyne to have been here after you… You actually don’t think you remember them moving around last night, but that was because you went to bed right after you got back. You desperately hoped that Papyrus’ voice had been caught on the other flowers as well. You turned to see Asriel activate his flower, only see it wasn’t just Papyrus and Undyne down here.

“Goodness, darling, we aren’t trying to sabotage them or anything!”

“I hope they don’t mind my voice being on here too…”

You feel yourself starting to get choked up. There was no way they knew which flowers were your flowers, so…

Chara gives you a smirk as they tap their flower.

“You do not fear my children! It is just I, Toriel! I have come to say how proud I am of you.”

“Tori, we aren’t supposed to outright say it…”

“Don’t Tori me, Dreemurr. Our children have the right to know we support them!”

“Yeah, kids, we’re aren’t going to let that cake go to waste.”

You can’t help yourself. They didn’t know which flowers you had been using, so… You moved through the flowers, tapping them to start their sounds. It was good thing echo flowers wouldn’t record the sound of other echo flowers. The room was full of the sound of a hundred voices.

“I-I just came here to look for Undyne! No other reason, nope!”

“Ribbit! Croak! Meow!”

“Marriage has some interesting politics.”

“I hate going through all those puzzles to get here.”

“We’re like soooo excited for the wedding!”

“Totally excited!”

“I-I even managed to get my boss to let me take the day off!”

“I-It’s not like I care about your wedding or anything!”

“Woof! Woof!”

“I can’t wait to hear your vows for real, dudes!”

“W… Wedding.. Be… Ells.”

You had never been so overwhelmed before. You were absolutely amazed by this. All of these people had come down here with the express purpose of making sure that your vows were erased. Tears welled up in your eyes. You felt warm arms around you, making sure you didn’t fall.

“They rigged it...” you whispered, happiness clear in your tone.

“Of course they did,” Chara replied from a bit away. “You gotta take your fate into your own arms. Technically, only we were banned from recording over our voices.”

“It’s tradition. If you want the wedding to go through, you take it into your own hands and rig the wedding.” Asriel pulled you close to his chest. “Of course, you’re not supposed to say that’s what you did. It’s supposed to be a secret, but not everyone can keep secrets.”

You begin to shake, and then those shakes turn into laughs. Those laughs turn into tears. You had never felt so loved by so many different people before in your life. You laughed and cried so long than you had to be picked up and carried to the surface. When you arrived back at the party, you discovered a small white dog eating your wedding cake. Then you weren’t the only one crying.


End file.
